


Труден, долог и тернист

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини R to NC-21 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha!Eddie, Alpha!Iris, Alternate Universe, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega!Barry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, some sort of Vagina Dentata
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Айрис, Эдди и Барри дают разрешение, которого ждут очень многие семьи второй Земли.





	Труден, долог и тернист

Раньше Айрис думала, что она будет на седьмом небе от счастья, когда их семье подпишут разрешение. Думала, что гордо помашет им перед теми коллегами, которые зубоскалили над ее браком. Думала, что начнет обзванивать друзей и знакомых, даже тех, с кем не говорила уже несколько лет.  
  
Но вместо этого она сидела за рабочим столом, пялясь в одну точку. А в веренице чувств было что угодно: страх, недоверие, шок… но радости очень мало. И та горькая.  
  
— Карамельный капучино.  
  
Айрис дернулась, когда Эдди поставил на стол перед ней фирменный стакан из Джиттербагс.  
  
— Тебе не стоило, — вздохнула Айрис, снимая крышку и вдыхая вкусный запах. — Но спасибо.  
  
Эдди пододвинул стул, сел напротив и заглянул в лицо. Темно-синий китель, такой же, как у самой Айрис, словно топорщился, как перья у недовольной птицы.  
  
— Что с тобой? — спросила Айрис.  
  
— Попался мете с электрическими способностями, — отмахнулся Эдди. — Развелось этих… что до разрешения: не расстраивайся, в следующем году подпишут. Мы же никуда не торопимся, верно? Ты же знаешь, эти министерские крысы вечно тянут резину, если речь о простых гражданах, а не о знаменитостях. Но не могут же они отказывать нам вечно…  
  
Айрис покачала головой.  
  
Ну конечно, Эдди подумал, что разрешение не подписали. Что еще он мог решить, видя ее настроение?  
  
— Ты все не так понял, — тихо сказала Айрис.  
  
Она открыла ящик стола и вытащила бумагу с эмблемой министерства демографии, которая пришла сегодня с утренней почтой, подала ее Эдди. Тот принялся читать, и выражение беспокойства на его лице сменилось радостью, а потом удивлением.  
  
— Айрис, — воскликнул он, глядя на нее поверх листа, — нам же разрешили.  
  
— Да, — ответила Айрис. — Разрешили.  
  
— Ладно, — Эдди отложил бумагу так осторожно, словно она могла взорваться, — рассказывай.  
  
Айрис вздохнула. Если бы она сама только знала, в чем именно дело, и почему она не ощущает той радости, которую должна.  
  
— Знаешь, я ждала, что откажут, — сказала она. — Даже… надеялась, что ли. Начинаю думать, а не рано ли…  
  
Эдди пожал плечами.  
  
— А когда будет не рано? — спросил он. — Когда нам не дадут разрешения по причине возраста? Так что ли?  
  
— Я не уверена, готов ли Барри, — честно ответила Айрис, — он слишком… Барри.  
  
За сегодняшний день, с тех пор, как получила конверт из министерства, она только то и делала, что думала про Барри. Представляла его беременным или с парой маленьких детей. И каждый раз картина их с Эдди мужа в ее голове с этим всем не совмещалась. С жилетами и рубашками, с галстуком-бабочкой, с очками — да. Но не с детьми.  
  
— Я тоже думал, что из Барри вряд ли получится хорошая мать, — согласился Эдди. — Но у детей ведь еще будем мы.  
  
Айрис не радовалась мысли о том, как на соседнем сидении патрульной машины будут плакать их с Барри и Эдди дети, потому что оставить малышей будет не с кем и придется брать на работу.  
  
— Глупо будет отклонять разрешение, — продолжил Эдди, — раз нам его дали.  
  
Айрис кивнула.  
  
— Но я все равно буду сомневаться.  


 

***

  
Разрешение от министерства демографии давало право любой омеге завести ребенка. Обычно оно, конечно, давалось на пары или такие тройки, какая была у Эдди, Айрис и Барри. Причем, во втором случае менее активно: омега, имеющий дело с двумя альфами, чаще всего одновременно вынашивал и рожал двоих детей от разных родителей.  
  
После сообщения Барри обрадовался, а потом начал волноваться, как изменится их социальный статус после этого.  
  
— Не думай, — попросил его Эдди, — как будет — так и станем жить.  
  
Барри его слова немного успокоили.  
  
Эдди знал, что омеги пьют во время ежегодной течки пачку супрессантов, но не представлял, насколько она большая.  
  
— Значит, в этом году обойдусь без всего этого! — радостно заявил Барри, убирая свою «тревожную» аптечку на случай, как он объяснил, если течка началась вне дома и необходимо отогнать от себя альф.  
  
— Ты точно хочешь детей? — в тридцатый, наверное, раз за вечер спросила Айрис. — Мы можем отложить разрешение…  
  
Барри улыбнулся ей и принялся уверять, что он, конечно, хочет детей и жаждет всем сердцем стать им мамочкой, но Эдди видел некоторую неуверенность в его словах.  
  
— Как-нибудь воспитаем, — сказал Барри, резюмируя свою речь.  
  
А потом целый вечер они потратили на обсуждение будущих детей. Эдди наблюдал за Айрис: ту перестало трясти и вела она себя почти нормально, только отвергала особо безумные имена, которые начал перечислять Барри как желаемые.  
  
— Предлагаю обдумать имена позже, — предложил Эдди. — Когда уже будет, кого называть.  
  
Он любил Барри и уважал Айрис, как друга, напарницу и человека, с которым готов был делить омегу… но одновременно с этим понимал опасения насчет того, смогут ли они быть родителями.  
  
Но они все равно хотели попробовать. И Эдди верил, что все будет хорошо.  


 

***

  
Им с Айрис на ближайшие дни дали выходные по «семейным обстоятельствам», они должны были остаться сегодня дома и помогать Барри в подготовке… но преступникам об этом никто не сообщил.  
  
— Никуда не выходи и никому не открывай дверь, — посоветовал на прощание Эдди, прежде чем крепко обнять Барри. — Район тихий, но… кто знает.  
  
— Закажем что-нибудь на ужин, когда вернемся, — добавила Айрис и чмокнула Барри в щеку. — А на день тебе одному должно хватить.  
  
Барри запер за ними дверь и устало вздохнул. Прошло уже шесть с лишним часов, как началась течка. В прошлом году он в это время уже пил вторую таблетку супрессанта, но и в этом не ощущал особой разницы. Только на трусах было влажное пятнышко смазки, которое он заметил, когда пошел в туалет.  
  
Эдди и Айрис выдернули на работу в тот редкий момент, когда все трое собрались утром за столом за утренним кофе и тостами, так что Барри неспешно закончил с завтраком уже в одиночестве. Он как раз домывал посуду, когда ощутил: началось. У него одновременно закружилась и заболела голова, а смазка пошла обильным потоком. Барри взмок, пока добрался до ванны и влез под душ.  
  
Под холодными струями голову отпустило.  
  
Он закинул трусы в стиральную машинку, надел новые, посетовав, что они не додумались купить прокладок, и накинул халат, подумав, что ни во что серьезнее сегодня лучше не одеваться.  
  
Одиночество было невыносимо, и Барри решил позвонить Пэтти, своей подруге со времен учебы. Она тоже была омегой, и они отлично друг друга понимали.  
  
— Привет, представляешь, у меня течка, а мои альфы просто взяли меня и бросили, — сказал Барри.  
  
Он не хотел начинать разговор с этого, но слова вырвались быстрее, чем он успел их остановить.  
  
— В каком смысле «бросили»? — осторожно уточнила Пэтти.  
  
— На работу вызвали, видела в новостях про ограбление? — объяснил Барри. — Я все понимаю, но ужасно обидно.  
  
Пэтти ответила ему с искренним сочувствием:  
  
— Ничего, скоро вернутся, ведь они же не захотят, чтобы тебя кто-то у них отбил.  
  
— Вот возьму и правда к кому-то уйду, — пошутил Барри. — Например, к Оливер Куинну.  
  
Пэтти на том конце рассмеялась.  
  
— Во-первых, он умер, а во-вторых, разве он не был омегой? — произнесла она сквозь смех.  
  
— В том и идея, — улыбнулся Барри.  
  
Они поболтали еще немного на разные темы и распрощались. Потом Барри попытался дозвониться до родителей, но тех не было дома, и тогда он откопал пульт и включил телевизор. В новостях, между политикой и криминальным блоком, сообщили, что директор СТАР Лабс запатентовал новый прибор. Барри в свое время был фанатом Гаррисона Уэллса, который умудрился и быть гениальным изобретателем, и выбить у министерства демографии разрешение на ребенка. Это при загруженном графике и без супруга.  
  
Барри пообедал оставшимися со вчера сосисками и салатом, задремал на диване под бормотание телевизора… а проснувшись, обнаружил сразу две вещи: придется снова менять нижнее белье, и, что было гораздо интереснее, запах его феромонов, похоже, пропитал весь дом. Он снова сменил трусы, хотя без прокладки это было просто переводом белья, и даже попытался немного проветрить, чтобы легче дышалось, но тщетно: Айрис и Эдди вернулись примерно через полчаса, да так и замерли на пороге.  
  
Барри видел, как его супруги буквально сходят с ума от запаха. Он знал, как феромоны омег влияют на альф, но одно дело знать, а другое — видеть. Видеть голодный блеск их глаз, видеть, как Эдди изо всех сил старался не забыть порядок действий (но все равно бросил ключи на пол, а не в вазу), видеть, как Айрис двигалась в его сторону. Обманчиво-неспешно, будто боялась спугнуть.  
  
Барри сглотнул и подумал, что вряд ли им сейчас есть дело до ужина.  
  
Айрис накрыла его запястье горячей ладонью и заглянула в глаза, без слов спрашивая разрешения. Барри первым потянулся к ней, поцеловал. И ощутил, как с силой сжались ее пальцы. Что-то внутри трепыхнулось испуганное, кричащее, что он в опасности, что нужно бежать… но Барри задавил это, повторяя мысленно: «Это Айрис, я знаю ее, я доверяю ей, я люблю ее».  
  
Она углубила поцелуй, свободной рукой обхватила его затылок, прижалась всем телом, будто пыталась передать свой жар и свою страсть… а потом разорвала поцелуй и подалась в сторону, пытаясь оттолкнуть подошедшего к ним Эдди. Неосознанно, просто подчиняясь инстинктам, которые шептали ей на ухо что-то свое.  
  
— Тише, — попросил Барри и протянул Эдди ту руку, которую не удерживала Айрис. — Все хорошо. Мы справимся с этим вместе.  
  
Эдди сплел его пальцы со своими и посмотрел на Айрис, та медленно кивнула.  
  
— Справимся, — сказала она глухо.  


 

***

  
Утром Барри казалось, что он течет слишком обильно. Теперь он понял, насколько был неправ. Близость двух возбужденных альф, причем не каких-то чужих, а тех, которых он выбрал сам и которым полностью доверял, подхлестывала его тело. Смазка, сочившаяся непрерывно с самого утра, просто потекла, вмиг промочив трусы насквозь и пачкая ноги.  
  
Когда это началось, они еще поднимались на лестнице. Барри не знал, каким чудом они добрались до спальни, помнил только, что Айрис почти втащила его туда и толкнула на кровать. Причем халата и белья на нем уже не было.  
  
Они с Эдди раздевались быстро: несколько раз Барри слышал треск ткани и то, как со звоном отлетело несколько оторванных впопыхах пуговиц. Он наблюдал за всем, лежа на спине и согнув ноги в коленях.  
  
— Отлично выглядишь, — Айрис окинула Барри плотоядным взглядом, и он смутился.  
  
Пусть ничего нового ни она, ни Эдди не видели, но было неловко.  
  
Они о чем-то переговорили до того, как опуститься на кровать рядом с Барри. И внутри сладко заныло от мысли, что его альфы хорошо ладят и собираются сделать ему сюрприз.  
  
Айрис устроилась за ним и легко подтянула Барри к себе, прижимая спиной к своей груди и обнимая ногами, а Эдди сел спереди.  
  
— Можно? — спросил он, положив ладони на колени Барри.  
  
Тот кивнул и только после этого понял, что не уточнил, что именно «можно». Но Эдди уже раздвинул его ноги, наклонился и коснулся языком разгоряченной кожи, слизывая потек смазки, а потом облизал его яйца и член.  
  
— Твою же ж… — выдохнул Барри, Айрис в этот момент прикусила его ухо.  
  
Эдди приподнял его, чтобы было проще добраться до входа, принялся обводить языком дырку, лизать с пошлым хлюпающим звуком.  
  
Барри застонал, цепляясь за простынь, его член, наполовину возбужденный с самого утра, теперь прижимался к животу, тоже сочась смазкой. Кожа мгновенно стала липкой, а в воздухе плавал пряный запах возбуждения, вызывающий лишь одну судорожно бьющуюся в голове мысль: «Неужели это все из-за меня?»  
  
Айрис выругалась и потянула Барри вверх. Эдди отстранился и помог перевернуть его, меняя их позицию.  
  
— Я мог бы и сам, — сказал Барри, пытаясь устроиться лицом к Айрис так, чтобы ему было удобно и чтобы не запутаться в ногах друг друга. — Не нужно таскать меня, как куль с… ох…  
  
Закончить он не успел, потому что Эдди, не тратя времени, вошел в него на всю длину. Айрис рассмеялась и направила член Барри в себя, насаживаясь, пытаясь отыскать общий ритм с Эдди, сбивая всех троих с дыхания.  
  
Барри не знал, что было бы для него лучше, потому что сейчас словно бы все его естество опустилось вниз, и каждое движение, в такт или нет, вызывало острые приступы удовольствия, и он стонал и вскрикивал каждый раз, когда Эдди почти выходил из него и снова вколачивался внутрь, и каждый раз, когда собственный член Барри входил внутрь Айрис… и намного, намного громче и протяжнее, когда они наконец начали двигаться в унисон, не давая Барри ни шанса на связные мысли.  
  
Он не мог сказать, длилось это несколько минут или часов, счет движениям он потерял в самом начале, а голос сорвал чуть позже. Но потом кое-что начало меняться.  
  
Уплотнения, характерные для всех женщин-альф, которые Барри чувствовал каждый раз, входя в Айрис, стали увеличиваться в размерах. Двигаться стало трудно, и член отзывался неприятным тянущим чувством.  
  
— Я с тобой, — сказала Айрис, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Барри, когда уплотнения стали настолько большими, что заперли его внутри нее.  
  
Когда Эдди на очередном движении потянул на себя — Барри вскрикнул от боли.  
  
— Скоро, — Эдди прошептал ему на ухо не то обещание, не то предупреждение, и укусил плечо.  
  
Узел на его члене разбух секундой позже, распирая задницу Барри, распяливая его между двумя альфами, заставляя отчаянно цепляться за Айрис и стонать от слишком сильных ощущений.  
  
Раньше до полноценной сцепки не доходило ни с одним из них, ни с обоими сразу. Барри был на супрессантах, и никто из них не реагировал настолько остро. И не возбуждался полностью.  
  
— Сейчас начнется, — сказала Айрис с легким страхом в голосе.  
  
— Ага, — поддержал ее Эдди.  
  
Они прижали Барри между собой настолько крепко, что он заволновался о том, не переломают ли они ему все кости, но потом стало не до этого. Потому что в него одновременно с двух сторон потоком полилась сперма.  
  
Когда-то, его поражало, насколько успешным оказался путь эволюции, которая сменила особенности полового размножения у большинства высших млекопитающих, сделав его более гибким, чем первичный двуполый вариант. Барри интересовался этим, потому что знал: однажды он найдет того или ту, с кем решит навсегда связать свою жизнь и они получат разрешение от министерства демографии. Тогда, на первых курсах, он хотел знать, как именно будет проходить процесс… и не думал, что в его жизни окажется не одна альфа, а сразу две. И что его матку будут наполнять с двух сторон сразу.  
  
Член болезненно пульсировал, зажатый вагиной Айрис, узел Эдди причинял неудобства, несмотря на всю смазку. Но это, и жар от их спермы, разливающийся внутри тела, дарило странное чувство завершенности. Барри ощущал, что здесь, между ними, то место, где он и должен быть. Словно он всю жизнь шел именно к этому болезненному и прекрасному мигу.  
  
— Барри, не переживай, скоро все закончится, — сказала Айрис и провела ладонью по его щеке, стирая слезы.  
  
А он даже не заметил, когда начал плакать.  
  
— Мы тебя любим, — дыхание Эдди шевелило волосы на макушке. — Все будет хорошо.  
  
— Я тоже вас люблю, — сипло всхлипнул Барри, стараясь не отключиться.  


 

***

  
— Еда! — радостно заявил Барри, но даже не шевельнулся, так и лежа среди всех подушек, которыми его обложили.  
  
Эдди хмыкнул, сел на кровать и поставил тарелку с фруктами себе на колени.  
  
— А посытнее ничего нет? — страдальчески спросил Барри, заглядывая в нее.  
  
Он лежал на боку и вообще все утро старался не беспокоить ни вялый член, ни припухший задний проход. Которые, тем не менее, все равно слегка сочились смазкой. Пусть это и была первая неподавленная течка Барри, но его тело было готово продолжать начатое.  
  
— Я уже заказала нам еду, — ответила Айрис, она растянулась на кровати позади Барри, и Эдди невольно залюбовался на ее грациозную позу. — Лично тебе — тройной гамбургер.  
  
— Булка с добавлением чернил каракатицы? — не оборачиваясь спросил Барри.  
  
— Конечно, — ответила Айрис и провела ладонью по его талии. — Как же иначе?  
  
Эдди опять хмыкнул и взял ломтик персика с тарелки. Барри тут же открыл рот, не сделав даже попытки взять фрукты самостоятельно.  
  
В общем-то, Эдди не был против покормить его с рук. Особенно после ночного марафона… и второго раунда, который они с Айрис собирались устроить Барри сегодня днем.  
  
— Ты же в курсе, что шансы увеличиваются, если сделать несколько попыток? — спросила Айрис, опустив руку на задницу Барри. — Чем больше — тем лучше.  
  
— Давай не прямо сейчас, — взмолился Барри. — Все равно дали неделю отгула…  
  
Он все-таки не выдержал и сам полез в тарелку с фруктами, заталкивая в рот сразу несколько разных ломтиков.  
  
— Это тебе неделю, — Айрис засунула два пальца в дырку и развела их, раскрывая Барри. — Нам — всего три дня.  
  
Она хитро поглядывала на Эдди, и тот понял, что это шоу специально для него, правда, ракурс был не самым удачным.  
  
— К тому же, вряд ли у нас будет много секса во время твоей беременности, — добавил Эдди.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда после бургера, — решил Барри, уже почти доевший фрукты: осталось только пол-кисточки винограда. — И не жалуйтесь потом, что это я вас утомил!  
  
Эдди не сомневался, кто из них троих будет ныть, что устал, но спорить с Барри не стал.


End file.
